Luna Vista
by RealWorlds
Summary: What do you live for? Can I really create lives? Does Anybody love me? Will I be Able to protect this town? All shall be answered with the full moon shines upon Mother's Hill.


Hey guys, this would be my first harvest Moon Fan Fiction that I uploaded. I use to make fan fiction for harvest moon back when i was still working on Ragnarok Chronicles but it was only on pen and paper, and as you know paper can easy be destroyed by younger sibling and dogs (Yes, my dog ate my fan fic). Enough of my blabbering about myself.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it. And oh yah, am still working on my grammar and writing, so if you see some grammatical errors or something wrong about my writing, send in your comment. I'll appreciate it.

* * *

_Everything will be alright_

_I am watching over you so don't be afraid_

_For as long as you are with me, nothing will hurt you._

Night time on the gentle summit of Mother's Hill, a young man sat under the moonlight. He looked over the little town and gently smiled. He grabbed his flute from his back-pack and started playing. He played a melancholic sound which echoed through the mountains. From behind him, a sweet voice hummed. The humming blended with his flute and it made music. The echoes of innocence which can only be appreciate by the gentle and the kind reached an old woman's ears in Mineral town. The old woman looked up and closed her eyes, listened closely then smiled "There back."

The boy stopped playing and the humming soon followed. Immerging to the moon light was a young woman. "That music, it reminds me of the good old days" says the girl. The boy held on to his flute and continued to watch the mountains. He closed his eyes for a moment "This music also reminds me of the good old days" says the boy. The girl closed her eyes and listened closely; she heard nothing but the gusting of the wind and the rustling of trees "Yes" she opened her eyes "it does".

"I think I had enough emotional reminiscing for the night, we better go now brother if I want to get to the inn before it closes" says the girl. "I guess your right Claire, lets so." The boy placed his flute back in his backpack and stood up from the edge of Mother's hill.

The next day

It's already pass 11 and Claire is trying to wake his brother up. "Jack, wake up. We still need to find grandpa's house". Claire shook her brother around but Jack refuses to wake up. "If you don't wake up now you'll have to pay the extension fee for the room". Jack popped his eyes opened and sat up in a flash. "Extension fee?!" Jack protested. Claire walked to the divider to change her clothes. "Yah, the payment for staying longer than what was agreed upon" she says as her silhouette removers her night blouse. Jack scratched his head out of morning habits and grabbed a piece of bread from the bedside table. "You didn't have to give a technical definition you know" saying that with a mouthful. "Well am just making sure you understand. Now get dressed and follow after wards down stairs for breakfast." Claire emerged from the divider with her long blond hair nicely straightened and wearing a light blue blouse and a blue chocker to match. Claire rotated once, "What do you think?"she asked. "We're going to grandpa's, not boy hunting" said Jack taking another piece of bread from the side table. "Who knows, maybe my soul mate is in Mineral town."Claire exited the room. Jack just smiled at the thought.

Claire went down to the inn's restaurant and orders something for her and Jack. Soon after, Jack followed to the table. Jack sat down and ruffled his brown hair a little. He yawned twice then decided to continue the earlier conversation. "You said something about soul mates earlier."

"Yes I did."

"Why here? Didn't a lot of boys chase you back in May City?"

"None of them felt like my soul mate."

"And you think one of the boys of Mineral Town is?"

"Well, there is a legend in Mineral Town that if you throw a flower into Goddess spring for twenty days, you'll…" Claire forgot the rest. He pointed her finger upward and wiggled it while trying to remember.

A orange haired girl served their food and said "On the day of the full moon festival, your soul mate will be waiting for you in Mother's hill." The girl smiled then left to serve the other tables.

Jack took a sipped of his coffee; he looked into his coffee as if he was watching something. He whispered "Goddess spring?" Suddenly, he remembered "I hope you'll be there waiting for me." Words that he forgotten the origin. Words he know is very important to him. Now Jack is the one trying hard to remember something from long ago. He suddenly saw a silhouette of a little girl with a little boy wearing a hat. "Who is she?" a part of him is saying her identity is irrelevant now but a part of him is still looking for the truth.

On a table on the other end of the room, a brown haired girl with yellow highlights was still asleep. The orange haired girl approached her and said "Karen, wake up. Your father's going to be angry if he finds out that you've been drinking with Dukes again". "Zi ur Ann, wad evarrrr, putch my buill on my zab" said Karen and struggled to stand up. Ann seemed kind of worried "Maybe you should say in the inn". Karen tipsily turn and said "Zont wowi, I'd be fine."

"Jack? Are you ok?" Claire laid her hands on jacks arm. Jack snapped out from memory escapade. Jack stood up "I need to get some fresh air, wait here ok."

Jack slowly made his way to the door, and so did Karen. Karen was supposed to go out first but she turn and so Jack. Jack looked at her and Karen stared back. Karen opened the door but before removing her eyes from Jack, she said "I hope you'll be there waiting for me."


End file.
